


An unexpected turn of events

by AssassinMidnight



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lime, Other, Size Difference, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight
Summary: Just something random I wrote based on a thought I had on the bus. Also another thing, Where I live the age of consent is 16 so technically this isn't underaged from my pvo that's why it states both underaged and not rated.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that although this is not a work from a fandom it is a work of fiction and although the characters are loosely based on real people, the behavior is fictional and the names are changed from the originals. 
> 
> I will publish less now since school has started.

Walking in the city with my class I feel the eyes on my back. The eyes, Those eyes. His eyes. The dirty sapphire eyes surrounded by clouds. I know their color but I have no idea what to do. Stopping, freezing in place. My heart beating in my head, I can feel the blood pulsing in my head, in my cheeks, in my arms. 

“Why are you shaking? Are you okay?” The voice of Alex brings me slightly out of my frozen panic and I look up at him. Although we somewhat hate each other I can see concern in his eyes. Not being able to speak I nodd. I dont want his pity.

“I can see that something is wrong. Are you panicking? Kat-”  
Grabbing his arm I stopped him from shouting. I feel His eyes on my back become cold and fierce. An idea pops up in my head and in my panicked state I consider it.

“Alex I'm gonna ask you for a huge favor.” I say with a weak voice. His face softens and he looks fully at me, giving me all of his attention and odds.

“You see the guy behind me, I think he has been following me, I need you to kiss me.” My face cringes at the statement but his face only shows shock.

“You can’t be serious.” He awkwardly laughs out. Giving him the most serious look I can manage I say, “Trust me I would not ask for this unless I was seriously worried.”

Nodding he agrees and I kiss him. 

The eyes on my back become fiery. But soon that feeling is overshown by another. I feel him pulling me closer, grabbing my hips and sinking into me. I feel his tongue swipe over my lip. Trying to say something I open my mouth but his tongue muffles the noise. My hands on his chest grab his shirt, pulling him closer, I even think I can feel him smiling. I start mimicking his movements and it feels right. Comfortable, warm, sweet. Just right.

Suddenly I get dizzy, and we part. His arms still around my waist, I meet his eyes. As if the spell washed away realization hitting us both, we jumped apart. 

Confusion and surprise moving over our faces.

“Hey, guys why’d you stop? Did something happen?” Katrins voice comes through the air and we turn around to face her.

“No” we say in unison and look at eachother then back.

“Okay.” she responds unsure and gestures for us to follow.

“Um, thanks for helping me with that guy.” I whisper to Alex, flustered.

He doesn't look at me but I have a feeling his face is just as red as mine, “Yeah, um. No problem.”

“Hey why y'all so red faced?” Valentina shouts, running over to her and hugging Vans. I simply say that nothing happened. They don’t seem to believe me but let it go for now.  
Looking over I see Alex reuniting with Alf. Shaking the left over feeling from before I turned back to the gays and listened to their conversation.  
The day continues and Valentina continues to bug me about my earlier entrance. 

“Okay fine, I had a panic attack and asked Alex to stay with me so that I wouldn't hurt myself. I didn’t want to bother you guys with it okay.”  
The answer seemed to satisfy her and she let it go.

That night I lay awake in bed thinking over the kiss. Why did he deepen it so much? Why did I let him?  
Thoughts swarming in my head, multiple questions without no answers ponder in my head. 

What ever did we do?


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is fictonal.

The kiss deepening I feel the warmth sleeping into my bones. His warm lips against mine. Our bodies pushing against each other trying to touch through the clothes between them.   
His hands wander up my back, cressing my skin, leaving goosebumps in their tracks. My lips start tracing his jawline, down to his neck, leaving blue and pink marks. Hearing him gasping my name leaves me breathless and I feel his hands starting to remove my shirt.

Beep…..Beep…..Beep….

My eyes flutter open to the darkness of my room. I feel a left over warmth. The dream lost from my thoughts it seems. I enjoy the feeling of companionship and closeness. Dressing for school and going on my way, the actions of yesterday are also not on my mind.

“.....Needless to say, I keep her in check  
She was a bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah)  
Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck)  
Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck).....”

Singing along in my head I get on the train and sit down, pulling out my book and disappearing into a strange world filled with elves, humans, dwarfs and hobbits. 

Once I reached my station i’ve finished two chapters and met a few new characters. Walking in the light drizzles towards the school a feeling of dread and anxiety starts to rise in my stomach but I can't figure out why. The feeling hitting me hard enough for me to stop and drop to my knees in pain. The heaviness and acid in it makes it hard to focus.

Sitting down in the classroom I open the computer and look at today’s food.

“Pancakes. Damn I got lucky.” I think out loud. Soon students start pouring in, well the few ones that actually come early. Most come rushing in two minutes before class starts, or after class starts. So once again I disappear, but this time into a video by Willbursoot.   
The feeling of anxiety hits my stomach again and I grasp my stomach breathing hard.   
Just then the door opens and He comes in. All the memories from the day before and the dream of last night hit me, suddenly I grew warm and uncomfortable. Quickly turning away I hope and pray that he wont talk to me, as if the gods heard me, he didn't.

The day passes on slowly. Class after class after class pass, and soon there is only one left before lunch. Social studies. A class in which we are at the moment working in groups of two to make up a political party. Anxiety hitting like a wrecking ball again, Alex and I are working together. 

“So who wants to work in the groupro-”

“We do!” Alex exclaimed. A shrill fear passes though my body followed by a small shot of excitement. Looking over at him in confusion and a little bit of distress I'm met with a smile and an awkward look. He wants to talk it out. I hope.

He lets me in first like a gentleman, and I happily oblige. Sitting down with my computer I hear the door lock. Not minding it too much since it’s normal I wait for him to sit down too. He doesn’t. He looks at me, waiting. 

“Okay say what you wanna say.” I sigh. The awkwardness rose by 100%.

He straightens his back and a crack is heard then a groan. This causes me to laugh, easing the mood.

“Yesterday, I didn’t mean for that to happen and I don’t think you did either. We were just caught up in the moment weren’t we.” He chuckles out. Laughing with him I think over his words. “Yeah I think you're right.”

We start working getting quiet far before….

“You can’t honestly think that people should be allowed to protest against democracy.” Alex says irritated.

“Protesting is a part of democracy, even if it is for something stupid.” I retort with similar passion. 

“No because it’s wrong.” 

“So we should have a right to do wrong even in a democracy.”

“Okay we need to come to an agreement on this-”

“I won’t fold.” I interrupt.

He gives me an irritated look before continuing. My brain goes into annoy mode and I start interrupting him whenever he talks.

“So we cou-”

“No.”

“I didn-”

“No.”

“Stop interrupt-”

“No.”

The look on his face makes me back off, only for him to follow. His eyes show an evil glint of mischief scaring me. Hitting the windowsill my movement stops. Refusing to back down, I look up at him with a look that I hope shows defiance.

“We need to work.”

“I have a feeling you’ll just interrupt me if we don’t discuss whatever is on your mind.” He smiles and it makes me feel something that makes me ashamed.

“Nothing’s on my mind. I just like annoying you Alex.” I reply gleefully, a smidge of flirtation in my voice.

Shaking his head and laughing. “Man, I can’t work if you won't let me talk.”

Moving my face closer to his, this being hard since we have such a height difference.  
“And what can you do about it.” I smile.

His eyes shift from my lips to my eyes and then he is on me.   
I quickly wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. My brain tries to tell me to stop, to push him away, but that part is soon hazed over by something strange and fuzzy.

Deepening the kiss he grabs the underside of my thighs he lifts me up placing me on the sill, making our height similar.

His hands follow the same pattern as the day before, mine playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled me even closer and kept his hands on my back. Parting for air he says  
“Guess I found a way to shut you up.”

“We should work.” I reply, not really wanting too. Looking shamelessly at his lips now red and swollen.

“Yeah, we should.” He doesn't sound that into the thought of working.

“Yeah.” I pull him closer and indicate our kiss once again.

I don’t know how much time passes before someone tries to open the door. Pulling apart he hurries to the door and I fix myself after getting down from the windowsill.

“So did you guys get any work done?” The teacher asks, eyes the two of us.

“Well we did then we started arguing and then we dropped that question and started working with another.” This wasn’t technically a lie and she looked between us but didn’t seem to question it.

“Okay well class has ended, don’t forget that you have Special Interests after lunch.”

Thank god for that, we don’t have that class together.

“Oh yeah.” Alex sounds annoyed yet disappointed.

“Well if class is over I won’t stick around because there are pancakes for lunch today and I want me some pancakes.” I say hurrying out of the room.


	3. Ch 3

That night Alex texts me, saying that what happened today was just a leftover from yesterday and we both agree that it will never happen again. It does leave me feeling a bit sad but that is just because I thought it was fun.

“I just enjoyed kissing him.” I say out loud.

The passing days seem to continue as usual, only difference being our banter increasing and becoming way more flirtatious. But we don’t go further than that. We don’t work in the group room, and work faster with others in the room. 

Still the kisses stay on my mind, and the warmth they gave me, the comfort stays too. Until.  
\--------------------------------  
“Your father lies to suit his situation!” The yell of her voice shakes me. Feelings rising inside.   
“Don’t you say that! I have never lied!” My father responds to my mothers allegations.  
Tears start running down my cheeks as flashbacks come rushing into my head. Pictures of my father hitting the furniture, my sister turning away when I reach for comfort. My younger self hiding under blankets and pillows to shut out the high pitched screaming and too dry up my tears. 

Coming back to reality I notice that my hands are shaking in my lap. They’re wet with tears, a dull white noise surrounds me as the anxiety takes over fully. The pounding and pulsing of blood makes my head hurt. The feeling of thorny vines growing from my chest up my throat. My sight gets patchy with black spots. Hyperventilating I assumed, not really caring.  
A severe shake brings me back somewhat. Looking up I see my sister looking at me with concern and rage, probably directed towards our parents. I don’t hear much of their conversation, my ears hurting from the pulsing of blood. My sister leads me to my bed and puts me to bed.

\-------------------------------

Walking down the hallway of school I meet the eyes of the sapphire eyed boy. I dropped my books to the ground as he walked past me, whispering in my ear “I know you love me” his voice is gleeful and vicious. He takes joy in my rejected love for him. Sitting on the ground I collect my books.

Beep…..Beep…..Beep….

Turning off the alarm I send a text to my dad saying “I'm not feeling well, I can’t go to school.” Then I lie back in bed letting sleep envelope me once again. 

I wake up when the sunlight only slightly comes through my window, it lights up my room to my sleepy eyes. Turning over in bed and reaching for my phone. I see both emails from school about new assignments as well as snaps from Valentina and Vans. An answering text from dad about staying home. 

“U ok?” From Valentina and a “Why didn’t you come today?” from Vans. Replying to both of them with a simple “Yeah just felt out of it.”   
Seeing another snap from Alex I became surprised. Why would he send me anything?   
Opening it and being met with only an adorable picture of his cat I can’t help but smile.

Putting the phone to my chest I smile, I really love his cat.

Not really having much energy I barely make it to the bathroom and the thought of food makes my stomach churn with distaste.   
Once returned to my room I start my switch and watch the world dissolve around me. 

My father enters the room a few times to deliver food and make sure I'm okay. I don’t fully respond, mostly nodding and shaking my head. Letting time pass endlessly around me til my shower time arrives. 

After getting to bed I stay awake, staring up at the dark ceiling. I checked my phone for the time and half wished to see a Snap from Alex, to see that he cares. But why would he, we aren’t even friends.


	4. Ch 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one includes smut, you have been warned. It is my first smut so plz don't judge. It also includes triggers for some. Don't forget Consent is the sexiest thing ever.

“Ayy Nugget’s back! Girl what happened?” Valentina's voice is joyful and brings me out of the music I had disappeared into.

“Nothing much, I was just out of it last friday. What did I miss?” My reply passes through her ears before she starts telling me about friday. It seems that I missed a lot.

“.... So then, Alf was sad because Alex was chatting with someone all day- why you looking surprised, he and his girl broke up like a month ago it was time for him to get someone new. Fuck boi gonna fuck, anyways. Also Sara is coming over so Vans is probably gonna be in a good mood today….” She continues to talk about something but my mind is already wandering off to make plans for the four of us this afternoon.

“Class is starting everyone, get to your seats.” The teacher says, the social studies teacher. Right. Social studies.

“Eliza since you weren't here on friday I think it would be good if you and Alex worked in the group room to minimize distractions.” 

“Why do we have to do that, we are ahead of everyone or should at least be on the same level.”

“Can’t you just work there?”

“N-Yes we can work there.”

“Okay so what did you get done last friday?” My question breaks the awkward silence in the smaller room. At first he doesn’t respond causing me to look up at him confused.

“I didn’t work.” He almost whispered it. Both irritation and disappointment started to boil inside of me. I felt it growing past my shoulders, like I was a pot filled with boiling milk reaching over the limit. Taking a deep breath I nod and start working.  
Thankfully most of the work I can do myself, just answering questions. My brain tells me to work with him but I honestly can’t stand him at the moment. Not like he’d even answer, he’s busy texting someone and I honestly find his disinterest in our work annoying. Opening a private document I copy paste all my own answers and delete them from our shared document. On the top of the document I write an explanation for why I've turned in a private one, stating that I refuse to let him get credit for work I've done alone.

As usual when working alone I finished quickly and had nothing to do. My book was in my bag which was in the classroom. I pull out my phone and put it back down. It feels boring to be on it. 

“Are you mad at me?” His voice and words make my head snap back from whatever thoughts had been running through it.

“No why would I be.” I reply not looking up from the computer. I can feel his irritation growing but I couldn’t make myself care. “You have barely talked to me, have you forgotten that this is a Group Project.” 

“No I haven't but you seemed too busy texting and I wasn't gonna waste my voice or energy trying to get your attention, though I might as well answer the questions privately and get it done.” He must have misread my voice because his eyebrow quirked up.

“If you wanted my attention you could just have asked.” His voice was now even more annoying than usual. I look up and give him a death-glare and state in a monotone voice “I didn’t want your attention Alex.” 

I could hear him stepping closer. Anxiety is rising a bit. 

“Class is over.” Saved by the bell or well teacher.  
With the stated words and the door open I try my best to walk out calmly, I don't. 

I almost ran out of the room, hurrying to the classroom for the next class. 

Half way through the class I feel a buzz from my pocket and against my better judgment I look.

Alex: I wasn't talking to a girl, my sister is in the hospital.  
After about two seconds of fighting with myself, okay I didn't really question it, I replied.

Eliza: I don’t care who you’re texting but is your sister okay? 

Alex: Of course you don’t. No she isn’t fine, food poisoning the doctors think. I text to keep her company.

Eliza: That's sweet of you.

Alex: Thanks.

Sliding my phone back into the front pocket and ignoring the continuous buzzing from it, I start working in class. Trying to finish the assignment. It’s a boring assignment but I rather work on it than face the texts on my phone.

A call interrupts and my focus is lost, the name on the screen causes my heart to stop.

Mother  
Leaving the classroom I answer

“HI mom whats u-”

“Your father…….Did this…..Blah blah blah….”

I don't register what she said, something in her voice triggers a memory that quickly disappears from mind but the anxiety, the panic stays. Turning off the phone and subsequently hanging up my body is sized by the anxiety and I sink to the ground.

Tears brimming in my eyes and against my own better judgement I let noises escape, small silent noises but noises nonetheless.

A hand on my shoulder brings me comfort in my panicked state and looking up I see Alex's face. Lunging up I hug him tightly. Holding on and not letting go. He relaxes after a bit and holds me just as tight. 

Sudden repulsiveness hits me, jumping back with both fear and disgust. He looks at me surprised, offended even? Maybe?  
I feel crawling sensations all over my body and I twitch multiple times. The feeling made my breathing harder, black patches appearing over my sight. 

A sudden feel of lips on mine brings me back to the present. No disgust, no repulsiveness, just his lips on mine. The warmth of his body becomes addicting, pushing myself towards it. 

Third person p.o.v

“Class.” She breathed out.  
“It ended, good thing you picked the toilets far away.” He responds by pushing her into the toilet, locking the door behind them. 

Sitting down on the toilet seat he pulls her into his lap. Smiling as she herself deepens the kiss. She traced her hands up under his shirt. He copies her movement silencing her whimpers with their kiss. 

An ache then causes her to push her hips down, making him moan out into their kiss. Noticing the change she repeats the motion. His hands grab her hips tightly and push her down while he grinds up into her. Now it’s her time to moan and his smirk is evident. He likes knowing that he can affect her like this. Letting go for air she starts tracing her lips down his jaw and throat, his head falling back to give her more skin to mark up. His own hands blindly slip down to her jeans. Looking up at her for consent seeing her nod, he opens them and slips in feeling the wetness collecting below her core. He groans with her at the touch. She grabs onto his shoulders and starts to grind down onto his fingers. Grinning he traces the seams of her underwear. Needy whimpers escaping her mouth being silenced in the crook of his neck. Deciding to give her what she wants his fingers enter her and her movements slow to a stop in response. He looks up at her with awe and pulls his hand out completely. Before she can protest he turns her around and slips his hand right back in. Her right hand flies up to cover her mouth while the left grabs his arm that is holding her still around her waist. His fingers start to pump inside of her, feeling her grind down onto them. He started kissing down her neck, finding the sweet spot slightly below and behind her ear. This caused her to tighten around his fingers and he almost moaned at the feeling. He started working faster and using his thumb to draw eight on her clit, enjoying the way her hips started to buck against his hand. Although most of her moans were silent, and the few loud ones she made were dulled by her hand he felt gratified. It did annoy him though that she was a silent moaner, a need inside him grew to make her scream, to break through her silent throat and make her voice horse. She started to clench around him and started to move her hips faster and faster, she could hear him chuckle behind her ear.

“You want to come?” In any other state she would’ve snapped back but in her sex hazed brain that didn’t cross her once.

“Ye-es please.” She whined, moving faster as his fingers slowed down. 

“Really?” His teasing voice egged her on and her grinding got forceful, her grinding had already given his cock attention but the force made him stop and groan. Noticing this she whispered. “If you let me come, I’ll let you, deal?” He only nodded in response and started to pump harder. He felt her clenching harder and harder, almost cutting off his circulation. It all was worth it to him when she came. The warmth of her came and she twitched and moaned slightly higer. Her panting and recovering made him even harder. She moved off his lap and gave him a sloppy kiss while opening his pants. Pulling them down a bit with his boxers she started to pump it, cressing it. Breaking the kiss she looks down. Her hand is so small compared to it, as if finally realizing the height and size he had on her. Knowing that he was already close she moved her hand faster, hearing his groans making her go faster.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered “You better be quiet.” Then placed a kiss right under his ear.  
Shrinking down so she is face to face with his cock she takes the tip in her mouth. Both of his hands go to his mouth to silence the huge groan escaping it.  
Refusing to take the entire thing in her mouth she enters half of it into her mouth and uses her hand to push him further to the edge.  
When he starts to pulse her hand moves faster, milking him into her mouth. She doesn’t enjoy the taste too much, too salty she thinks. But she doesn’t get a chance to think much because as soon as he finished he pulled her back up and started kissing her again.

The ringing of the clock brings them out of the moment and makes them realize what just happened.

“I don’t regret it.” Eliza blurts out without thinking. Alex smiles at her and nods in agreement.  
They help each other get fixed, thank god they didn’t go all the way they agree. That would’ve been messier. 

“Dude I didn’t see you during lunch? Where’d you go?” Valentina asks with a curious glint in her eye. Smiling awkwardly Eliza replies “I took a nap in the group room, then someone came in, so I locked myself in on one of the toilets and tried to sleep there. Didn’t work.” Both of them burst out laughing and Valentina hits her playfully saying something about “Sleep better.”  
Looking over at Alex and meeting his eyes Eliza wonders what will happen next, Alex wonders too.


	5. Ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one involves suggetive themes.

“Sara!” Sprinting up and hugging the blonde Eliza smiles. She missed Sara and was super happy with the fact that she was there. 

“You look different? Your cheeks are flushed and-mmmmhhh”  
“Shhhh. I’ll tell you later but you can't tell anyone.”

Sara nods in agreement. And the two join the others. The four of them go to the mall, but Eliza isn’t really there. She is going through the day's previous events.   
She knew why she had been repulsed, she always reacted like that when she panicked. But she can’t understand why she let him kiss her, or why it helped with calming her down. The kiss made her hazy in the head and made her calm down. 

“So fast food or sushi, I was thinkin - Hey Eliza are you listening?”   
Nodding quickly at Valentina, Eliza says a simple “don’t care” before going back into her thoughts.

“Hey Eliza can you come with me to the toilets while Vanessa and Valentina are eating? Great let's go.” Not letting her respond she pulls her along.

Once out of sight Sara gives Eliza a knowing look and says “Spill.” And so she does.  
She tells her about the multiple kisses with Alex and the “incident” on the toilet.

“You had sex with Alex!?” Sara wheeze.

“Noo no no, it wasn’t em um….penetrive sex? Only eh over the clothes?-”

“Stop you are turning redder than my hair. Okay but wow, you had almost sex with Alex. What were you thinking?” Sara said, giggling.

“Well, um I wasn’t really thinking. I mean he’s a really good kisser and-”

“Okay no TMI girl TMI. Anyways so you don’t want to tell the others because off?”

“Alex’s is Valentinas EX, also I hate him, I think.” Eliza replies to Sara the unsureness evident.

“Yeah but do you actually hate him? Cause you usally don’t kiss and have “Almost” sex with someone you hate unless you do have some small feelings for them.” Sara smirks. 

“But Valentina?” Eliza protests. Trying to look convincing. In actuality she was unsure, even if she tried to sound like she wanted nothing to do with him.

“Like she’ll care, that girl just wants you to get some action and it seems like Alex is willing to take on that honour. I mean she won’t mind if you guys are only gonna fool around. That’s all right?” 

“Yeah, I mean yeah. I don’t even know if we’ll have sex.” Eliza sighs, it would be her first time and she was unsure if she’d be okay with giving it to Alex. Well she could imagine it. His callused and rugged hands tracing over her entire body, not just her back. Marking up his chest that she had seen on multiple pictures. She knew he was fit, and the image of him holding her with his muscular arms as she rides him, him manhandling her. He did have quite a height difference on her and the thought of him looking down on her, manhandling her small body while pounding into her. It must’ve shown on her face cause Sara started smiling and shaking her hand in front of Eliza's face.

“No you definitely want to have sex with him, and I think you have some positions in mind.” She smirked.

Elize turned proper red now. Grabbing her hand Sara pulled her back to the others who’d finished eating.

___________________________________

That night while falling asleep, Eliza thinks over everything. She berets herself for looking at it with a rose coloured lens. Both hormones and emotions affect critical thinking and so she tries to look at it all logically. It is a bad idea to have any sort of relationship with someone in the school, even worse with someone in your class. 

“Logically this whole thing with Alex is a bad idea. The only thing that could come from this is disaster. Good sex maybe, but disaster nonetheless. Man and if Valentina finds out she’ll lose her mind. No matter what Sara says Valentina will be mad.” 

Eliza felt like her head was about to explode, she really wanted to get this need that Alex had seeded inside of her to go away. But ever since that kiss in the city to avoid….. Sapphire eyes. Her heart sank with the thought of Sapphire eyes, had she betrayed him? No they weren’t together but she couldn’t forget him like that. He had changed her, he had taught her to love even if she would hate to admit it. She knew that he had been hurt by the kiss, she had felt his eyes on her back like liquid fire. She had loved him so much only a few years ago. But now she had given herself, her first kiss and maybe even her first time eventually. No she hadn’t given anything away. It was her body and she never gave that away. She just experienced things with others and whoever that was with didn’t matter. She hadn’t betrayed Sapphire eyes.   
But then, why did she feel so guilty. Kissing Alex had felt so right, even more right than the moments between her and Sapphire eyes.   
“Okay, no this can’t happen. I’ll text Alex, tell him this can’t continue. I’m done with our group work and I can just tell the teacher that I can’t work with him, that’s all, not that hard.” She doesn’t even sound convincing to herself but hey logic always works, right?.

Eliza: What happened today can’t happen again. It was just leftovers from our kiss, nothing more. I don’t regret it but you are Valentina's ex this can't go on. I hope you understand. 

Send.

“I hope I won’t regret this.”


	6. Ch 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive language,

Alex had ignored Eliza ever since she had sent him that text. He hadn't even answered her. She told herself it was for the better. She could work in school without having to worry about accidentally kissing him. And Valentina would never find out so she wouldn’t have to worry about that either. 

The last week of february passed and soon the entire month of march. 

“Alex is having a party for his eighteenth birthday and apparently everyone in class is invited.” This sentence in Valentina's voice welcomes Eliza in the morning and this made her a bit worried.

“Really? Are you going?” She asked sarcastically.

“Yes and you are too so drop the sarcasm. And before you say anything, girl I know you hate him but there will be other guys there, cute guys and you need to get laid.”Valentina retorts suggestively.

“You know it’ll be my first time-” Eliza gets interrupted.

“Nugget listen, people make the first time out to be more than it actually is. The first time is almost always one you regret, that's why it's the first time. Also you know if you get it over with, you’ll know why we all like it so much. Come on. I’ll have to take you shopping.”

“I have no choice do I?” Eliza laughs out. Valentina agrees and starts to list things they need to get.

“Lingerie? Do I really need that?” Eliza quietly exclaims with a face of both surprise and bewilderment.

“Not for others but girl for you. Trust me. Buy lingerie for yourself so on days when you really feel yourself you can wear it and look at your beautiful self in the mirror, or on days when you feel low. Girl, don’t listen to the media who says that you need to buy shit like that for others, buy it for you.” Valentina replies, convincing Eliza fully.

When Valentina finally lets Eliza get to her seat she finds the invitation waiting. 

“Can’t escape it now.” Eliza mutters to herself shaking her head slightly. Throughout the entire day Eliza could not avoid Valentina and her constant ideas on what to wear and what not to buy. 

___________________

“I should not go to this. He won’t want me there.”  
“Then why did he invite you?”  
“Because he invited openly and didn’t want to make it obvious that something was wrong.”  
“Or because he actually wants you there to patch things up?”  
“Stop making sense, me.”  
Eliza continued to argue with herself, deciding between going and not going. She knew this night could either end in complete disaster or it could be a wonderful night with her friends. Struggling with everything, her mind feeling like it’s about to explode Eliza decides to sleep on the issue. Everything is clearer after a good night's sleep.  
One night's sleep doesn’t help her indecisive mind and neither does two.  
A week of not deciding lands her in the city with Valentina to pick out clothes for the party and some lingerie for herself. 

“Can’t I just wear my normal clothes, I doubt he even expects me to show up.” Elize sighs out loud. 

“No you should at least buy something new, come on. Anyways who cares what Alex thinks, you should get the attention of one of his friends.” Valentina retorted playfully while twirling in a beautiful red dress. It was a neck tied dress with an open back, made with a glittery red fabric. It reached just below her knees and was perfect for her warm cream skin. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it. It looked like it was made for her. 

“Stop staring and find something for yourself.” Eliza took the advice and went to look, half heartedly she told herself but she did want to find something pretty, if only to feel nice. 

Stopping by a mannequin Eliza is in awe by the loose crop top hoodie it wears. It was black with with Spider-man's logo on it. Her favorite marvel hero. Deciding to try it on, she gets one in her size and goes back to the changing rooms, stopping by at the jeans section to pick out some blue jeans with pockets. 

“What do you think?” She asks Valentina enthusiastically. Looking at herself in the mirror. She really does love how she looks in the hoodie and with the jeans she feels like a model. The pockets are small but she can live with that. 

“You look amazing, but you can't honestly wear that to the party. You look good but not breathtaking. I know you can look completely breathtaking if you just try. Come on?”

“No this is what i'm wearing if i'm going, the only way i'm not wearing this is if I don't go.” Eliza smiles with mischief. Valentina groans and bergungenly lets the clothing be.

The days pass and soon the day of the party arrives. Eliza is nervous to say the least.

Valentina and Vanessa come to pick her up and together they go to the party, Sara didn’t come since there’d be alcohol.   
Valentina was wearing the dress and Vans was wearing a t-shirt with a print on tux and some black jeans. Valentina seemed to be overdressed but it didn’t look like too much on her. It looked like she was underdressed in a fashionable way. 

The party was quiet...Full. There were a lot of people there, some from the school others from Alex’s old school. A few cute cute guys and plenty of cute girls, much to Valentinas enjoyment. Everyone was welcoming, Alex didn’t open the door though, and although Eliza didn’t show it, even going as far as to push down her dismay. 

Valentina managed to drag both Vans and Eliza to the dance floor. They all could keep a beat but Valentina was the only one who could actually dance. The song was almost inaudible, the base taking over completely. Eventually Eliza got thirsty and managed to avoid all of the alcohol. Alex might be eighteen now but Eliza still wasn’t, more so she had bad experiences with alcohol.   
“I hope I can find a clean glass and get some water.” She sighed. Walking into the kitchen it was fogged over slightly with smoke and the smell was foul. 

“Hey I haven’t seen you before. My name is Philip.” The voice came from a man behind her. Slightly slurred but nice and deep nonetheless. She turned and was met with a tall guy, blonde hair, gray eyes. “Has that line ever worked, Philip?” Eliza replied with a teasing tone.   
Laughing he shook his head lightly, combing back his hair with his hand. “No not really, but I wasn’t sure how to approach you. As stated I’ve never seen you before, okay that’s a lie. I have seen you around school but you're not that noticeable. No offence.” Eliza looked at him with a turned look, “Yeah I like keeping a low profile. So what changed today?”   
“Saw you coming in with Valentina, she’s a wild ride out there so you must be something like that, or are you the shy type?” An awkward laugh escapes her, trying her best not to show what she was thinking,”this pompous ass hat”. Thank god no one could read minds.  
“I’m guessing the shy typ-” Philip was interrupted by two other voices.

“Don’t joke like that, you don’t want to start something you can’t finish.” The voice was unmistakable. Alex. The other voice was more feminine and giggled cutely at his teasing tone. An uncomfortable feeling started growing in Eliza’s stomach and she grimaced at it.  
“Um, is there anything non alcoholic?” Philip gives her a questioning look before grabbing two cans from the fridge.  
“Fanta or Cola?” The question is stupid as there is only one answer-

“Fanta. Obviously.” Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex. Of course. Turning to him with a look of defiance. “Wrong Alex, the only right answer is Cola.” A small smirk playing on his lips Alex got ready to retort but didn’t have a chance.  
“Can I please have the cola Philip?” Eliza turned back to the boy she had previously spoken too. The boy smiled and handed it to her, but not without a flirtatious wink. 

“Um Alex are you okay, your fists are clenching.” The girl pointed out. Alex noticed it slightly but didn’t know why he’d reacted that way. It’s not like he cared what Eliza was doing or who she was talking to or who got her attention even if it was a guy who was obviously flirting with her and probably only wanted to sleep with her and aghhh. Hitting himself on the head with his hand to shut up his overwhelming thoughts. He did not care.

“So you wanna dance? I’m really good.” The suggestiveness in Philip’s voice snapped Alex’s last nerve and without thinking he spoke up. “I don’t think people should be allowed to protest against democracy in a democracy.” The girl next to him looked both surprised and confused but it wasn’t her reaction he was looking for. “We’ve discussed this before, people have a right to protest in a democracy even if it is against it.” Eliza retorted fast, her voice quick and steady. The challenge in her eyes was enough to excite Alex in an unwavering way. He remembered why he had avoided her for so long. Those damn eyes of hers, how could she have such control over them yet no control at all? She was quite different.   
“Really so if people manage to convince others to go against democracy thanks to the protests and decide to make the country communistic. Should it still be okay if that could happen?” His voice was testing her, he knew it. With a wave of her hand and a shrug had her leaving the room “I don’t have time for this you know?”. He felt a bit bad, the second he had spoken up to argue the boy had left, he followed her. Up the stairs. 

“Why are you following me?” Her voice showed annoyance yet something was laced in it. Gratitude or happiness maybe.

“Hey I’m sorry I made that guy leave but he only wanted to fuck you.”

“That was the whole point. Gahh Alex that was the whole point.” Eliza turned towards him, anger rising. He had no right to follow her, he had no right to mess up her plan.

“You want him, Philip to have sex you? Why? I thought you hated it, calling it just hormones and the same thing with love. You constantly say it's a chemical reactions. What changed?” Alex exclaimed, confused. She had always been logical and annoyingly scientific when it came to anything even remotely intimate. And now she wants a stranger to sleep with her.

“Well yeah, Valentina keeps telling me that I need to “experience” sex before I start shit talking about it.” Eliza refused to meet his eyes. Did she really want this? It didn’t seem like it. “Hey let’s talk in my room, it’s more private.” Opening the door and leading the way and to his surprise she followed.

“You don’t sound too hyped about it?” She hugged herself with her arms, and looked away again. Alex didn’t like seeing her like this, she looked lost and like she was wrestling with herself. “I-I ugh it’s all your fault, ever since we- ever since the toilet incident I’ve had this thing inside me and no matter how many times I try to get rid of it on my own I can't. When Valentina recommended that I should just get my first time over with, I thought it would get rid of the need.” Eliza laughed a bit at her own words, saying them to him she really did sound pathetic. Alex walked up to her, smiling with a glint of….Pride? In his eyes.  
“Well why didn’t you just ask me? You know me a bit better and hey it can’t get weirder between us.” This caused her to giggle, he took pride in that too. “Are you sure? I mean I have no experience and I don’t know if my body fits the type of-”   
“Shh, I think it’s fair, after all I made this need grow so I should get rid of it, right?” The boy smirked, “Only if you have a condom.”


	7. Ch 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is smut and you have been warned. Also it's my first so please don't judge.

“I always have one in my bedside table. In case, ya know?” He smirks pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“If you continue talking like that you might have to find someone else to be your “in case”.” Eliza replied playfully. Her eyes were glinting with playfulness.  
“Like you could resist.” His smirk spoke volumes as he came closer to her face, his breath hot on her face.  
“I resisted for two months, I can resist longer, try me.” She challenged, smiling. Eyes shifting between his lips and eyes.  
“Don’t want to, you might be able to resist but I can’t. Not any longer.” He closed the distance between them immediately pulling her towards him. Her own hands flew up to his hair, gripping and pulling it causing him to moan out. With the loud music down stairs he doesn’t even try to hide it.

“Are you sure about this?” He pulls from the kiss to meet her eyes, he’s wearing a serious look in his eyes. She nodded, “No I want you to say it verbally, I want you to be sure.”

This alone makes all of Eliza’s doubts fly out the window. “Yes, I am sure. Even more, I consent.” Her words caused Alex to giggle into another kiss. Much more needy and wet.

With their tongues dancing in each other as they back towards the bed. With the back of his knees hitting the bed he sits down, pulling her into his lap. Once again his hands trace up her back but this time when his hands come back down they grab the end of her hoodie and bring it over her head, breaking the kiss.  
Eliza closes her eyes. Anxiety building in her stomach. Never had she shown someone her body like this, would he hate it? Think it’s ugly? A feather light kiss to her chest, just below her breasts brings her out of her anxiety ridden state.  
“You look beautiful. I hope you know that.” He looks up into her eyes, honesty shining through with concern and….Adoration?

She turns away from his look, but she does voice herself. “Please don’t look at me like that. You make me feel vulnerable. I hate feeling vulnerable.”

“I want you to be vulnerable with me, I won’t hurt you. Trust me, if only for tonight.” Eliza nods. She can trust him, if only for tonight.

She lets him trace his hands over her body, holding on to his neck. She lets out small sighs at the soft touches he leaves behind. They’re filled with adoration. He takes his time with her body, like he wants to memorise it. She removes his shirt and follows the outline of his chest, he copies her movement removing her bra. 

Eliza notices how Alex continuously looks up to her eyes, as if checking that she really is okay. That he isn’t doing anything to make her uncomfortable. She leans down and places a kiss on his lips. Unlike their others this one is sweet and filled with longing.

Letting go, they meet each other's eyes. As if a silent agreement passes between them they move apart to remove the last of the clothing they were wearing.

Meeting on the bed again. Having only left their undergarments on they kiss again. A needy one. Their hands trailing over the others body, claiming it for just the night.

One of his hands let go of her and moved to her core, slipping under her underwear and finding her clit. Drawing eights and circles on it causing her head to fall back.  
Unsatisfied with her quiet sighs and the lack of moans. His need for her to moan out loud grew stronger. He had wanted her to be loud since that day on the toilet but now he wanted her to be loud, he wanted her to scream his name.  
But he ended up being the loud one when she started to grind down onto him, making him moan out.

A slightly higher moan coming from his lover causes Alex to realize Eliza’s rising orgasm. He works harder to make her snap. Eliza feels the coil in her stomach tightening, grinding down harder on his fingers which are now inside of her.

“Alex…” Eliza gasps out as her orgasm hits. Alex himself groans at the feeling and imagines what that would feel like around his cock. 

Removing the rest of the clothes covering them, Eliza places herself in Alex’s lap. His cock hard and lying against her belly. 

“Are you sure?” He asks for the last time, and she nods.

Putting on the condom (wrap it before you tap it guys) Alex slowly lifts her up and lowers her down.  
He sees how easy it is to hold her, to carry her. Compared to only his hands she looks small, tiny. Watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. But all those thoughts leave his head when he sees the face she makes.

It is concentrated and focused. Small signs of discomfort shows but she holds onto his arm, grasping harder when he needs to stop. He can’t fight his own body and closes his eyes, groaning out at the feeling of her walls encasing him. When seated the two lovers intertwined their hands. Looking into each other's eyes smiling. The moment is tender and even in their state they feel like it's right. A small and quick kiss is shared between the two before a nod. Slowly Eliza starts to rotate her hips, getting used to the feeling. Alex lets go of her hands and grabs her hips, Eliza’s ascending up to his shoulders, gripping them tightly.  
Alex helps her, lifting her up and then pulling her down. He can hear her silent moans thanks to the close proximity. He enjoys them, they’re breathy. Her eyes are closed as her hair falls over her shoulders only to fall behind them when she is lowered down on him.To him she looks like a goddess at that moment, the flush on her cheeks and her eyelids struggling to stay up. The way her chest rises and falls.  
Eliza feels a surge of pleasure when Alex starts to play with her clit. Her moans get louder, for her. She gripped onto his shoulders tighter.

“Aa-alee-x.” It comes out breathy and outspread, he smiles at her, feeling the clenching of her walls around him, knowing that she is reaching her end. 

“Look at me, look at me. I need to see you when you come.” His words come out as a groan but still she understands. Opening her eyes and meeting his, this made him pump harder his release coming on.  
Her eyes dilate as a loud moan escapes her when the coil in her belly snaps. Holding herself steady using his shoulders.  
Alex thrusts into her as she comes, following shortly with a loud groan. With their highs overridden Eliza collapses onto Alex and he follows by falling onto the bed.

“I have been wanting to do that since that day on the toilet. It’s been a struggle.” Alex says to Eliza while playing with her hair. “Mm, is that why you ignored me?” He laughs at her reply and nods. 

“I know you think I'm a player Eliza-”

“Alex I'm so-”

“Please don’t, I don’t know why you see me like that but I'm not. Maybe I was for a bit but ever since we kissed I haven't been with anyone else.” Eliza’s heart warms at this before retorting. “What about that girl I saw you with earlier?” Chuckling Alex replies “Hey don’t blame me you said this would never happen, more so you were talking with Philip from my special interests class.”  
“So you got jealous and decided to make me jealous? Or did you just want a lay?” Her voice is playful.  
“I'm not gonna say that I got jealous but you were the one who started the argument not me.”  
“That’s because you were wrong and you still are.”  
“Fine you win.” Alex whispers into her ear. Surprised Eliza looks up with a quirked eyebrow.  
“So to get you to agree with me I just have to do this.” He nods while laughing, pulling out of her finally, moving her up to his side and putting the blanket over the two of them.  
Her face gets clouded over with worry, his hand holds her cheek asking silently what happened.  
“How will Valentina react? She’ll be mad won’t she?”  
“I don’t think she’ll care all that much in all honesty. But we don’t have to tell anyone. This is a one time thing, right? Eliza didn’t pick up on the longing in his voice and so she nodded in silent agreement, not trusting her voice to say the words without breaking.  
Both of their hearts sank at the realization that this probably was a one time thing. Still, they stayed like that for the coming hour, just enjoying the company, talking about stupid things that no one else would’ve cared to listen too. But eventually Eliza had to get going. After dressing herself she turned to Alex.  
“Thank you, I really enjoyed it and I'm happy my first time was with you.” Her voice just barely makes the last word come out before cracking. Not being able to say anything he pulls her into a kiss, a tender and loving kiss before letting her go. 

\------------------  
“Since you’ve been gone for about three hours I'm gonna assume you got some.” Valentina says the moment Eliza comes into view, the blushing must’ve made it obvious because she squeals right after. Quickly getting the hint that Eliza wont tell her which one it was she starts asking other questions like “Was it good?” and “do you get it now?”  
Eliza only smiles and gives one word answers. Her head is somewhere else and so is her heart, although she would never admit that.


	8. Ch 8

That night or rather morning when Eliza came home she laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. Plenty of thoughts were running through her head, no regret though. She was happy actually. She had for the first time trusted someone with her most vulnerable part, her body insecurity and it felt good. She felt free for the moment she had spent with him and the aftereffects were still lingering. She tried her best not to let her mind wander back though. Eliza knew this was a one time thing and thinking about it would only cause her pain in the end. But for the moment she enjoyed it, for the moment she felt secure in herself.

\-------------------  
A look across the huge crowd has her eyes meet the sapphire ones. They glint in the sunlight, no longer dirty blue but as clear as the summer sky or the ocean water. They were warm and welcoming, calling her home, lulling her wild heart, beckoning her free spirit to settle down to let go of the freedom and be tethered to those eyes. She could feel herself being pulled towards him, the crowd separating to let her through.

“Eliza?” A voice broke through the now silent crowd, Turning around she saw a silhouette of a tall boy. Then Eliza woke up.

Looking over the green tree tops while enjoying her morning tea Eliza thought back to the dream and tried to decipher it. She had a feeling she knew who the silhouette belonged to, but she buried that truth and refused to accept it. Instead she focused on the other boy. Sapphire eyes had started to appear more in her dreams since that january, when she saw him for the first time in almost a year. She was confused as to why he had suddenly started to come into her dreams. The logical answer was that she had been thinking about him more regularly in context to what had happened with Alex, but although she hated to admit it Eliza had a love for the supernatural in the real world, she always said that soulmates and true love didn’t exist. After all love is just a chemical reaction in the brain to make a person want to reproduce. But still in her heart she believed in such things.   
She believed in magic that was in the real world, she could’ve sworn that she had felt it on multiple occasions.   
Sometimes she would run in the woods, no music in her ears only the sound of the wind rushing past. She knew those woods and didn’t have to think where to step, she knew. She would let the forest decide her path. And as she was running Eliza would feel something in the gut of her stomach, a growing feeling, a feeling so raw and ancient it seems to seep from the bones themselves. The feeling makes her feel connected to everything around her. She can feel the woods like she can hear the trees growing and when she would stop and close her eyes Eliza could feel the earth breathing, spinning. She became a part of nature and she believed that it was the true feeling of freedom. It only made sense, a feeling so raw and ancient it must have come from time before humans could communicate in common tongue. 

Freedom. What had the dream said to her about freedom? What feeling had it given her? Eliza’s head started to pound when she went deeper into thought. The dream had shown her the one she had always believed to be her soulmate, the only one it would make sense to be her true love. But it had told her that he would hold her down, tie her to a place, force her to cage her wild soul. Was he really worth it? Thinking about this Eliza realized she didn’t even want him, she couldn’t understand why she ever had. He was clearly not her kind of guy, they came from different worlds so to speak. And maybe they did, because he was a realist and although Eliza was one too in her heart she knew she belonged somewhere else, somewhere where magic existed.  
Looking at the clock had her thinking new thoughts. It was only nine and she had gotten home around two AM. Seven hours of sleep, the world was still sleeping at nine for some reason. Eliza had always been a night owl and an early riser. Her mother said that she rose with the sun and went to sleep with the moon and therefore only got a few hours of sleep when neither were in the sky. Chuckling Eliza finished her tea and went back into her room. The day was beautiful and she had a feeling a walk would help her. Her thoughts were not too scattered but a walk always helped, if only by giving her some exercise. 

As usual she was drawn to the forest and then in turn to the water. That day felt like the true first day of spring, even though April was almost through the winter and had been extremely long and so it had been cold for many days. But today a hoodie was enough to keep out the winds from the water. The forest itself seemed reborn in a way yet older than last spring. The pine trees had changed little since the winter except for the clear green spruce tips growing on the ends of their branches. The ground looked different after the snow yet the same as always, the brown and orange was there but no longer were autumn leaves lying over the paths, the well known paths anyways. The birds had come back from hibernation and were filling the air with their own melodies. Eliza liked to imagine that they were songs they’d learned while away by listening to locals.   
The flowers were slowly growing as well, few and small they were but she loved them nonetheless. The small white daisies the tiny lavenders growing by the bucket. And the ever growing wood sorrel were her favorites, the citric taste brought her back to days long gone. When she was seven and her world hadn't fallen apart just yet. When her parents weren't fighting, her sister hadn’t begun drinking and when she herself didn’t have scars littering her body.   
She had been happy for the dim lit room when she spent the night with Alex. The scars were faded and could only be seen if you looked at them forcefully.   
Eliza mentally berated herself for thinking back to the night before and continued her walk. Doing as always Eliza picked up a stone from the road. Nothing special, a grey granite. She let her worries of her dream and her thoughts on Sapphire eyes sink into the stone, she let her worries be absorbed by the little rock in her palm. And once she reached the water she threw it in. A small prayer left her lips, a wish for her worries to go away.   
Then Eliza seated herself upon one of the rocks above it and watched as the water hit the rocks hard. She wondered how many times it had done so for the rock to be smoothed over so much and how many more waves of water it would take for the rock to give in and fall into the water. 

As usual time passed slowly for her yet fast for the world, she never knew when she was in nature. A call from reality brought her back, literally. Seeing the label and smiling broadly Eliza answered with a joyous voice.

“Hi, long time no see. How have you been?” Her voice rang out over the water, to anyone else it would’ve sounded normal. But at that moment if the trees could speak they would describe it as the truest form of happiness.  
“I’ve been good, would you like to go out for lunch? SushI as usual.” The voice spoke back, Eliza had to walk away from the rock to hear properly but answered with a happy yes and a nod, even though the person could not see it. They continued to talk as Eliza made her way back, she told the person about the night before. Only stopping when the more intimate details came up. Her friend laughed and asked if everything was okay “down there”  
“Yeah, it hurts a little bit but that was to be expected.” Eliza replied laughing equally. Their conversation around the topic continued, Eliza spoke of the things she had even refused to think. She felt safe with this friend, it was her best friend after all.

Their lunch passed quickly, sushI was a must during their meetups.

“So what do you think I should do about it?” Eliza asked the girl in front of her. The girl looked down on her food then up to meet Eliza’s eyes. “Well it sounds like you have feelings for him and I know you don’t like that so you should probably try to get over them. In all honesty those feelings don’t seem that strong, they’re nothing compared to Him. So just get over it. I know it’s harder than that but come on, you both agreed that it would be a one time thing so just act like it never happened. You do that with everything else.” She smiled. Eliza took a hand to her heart and looked dramatically, sarcastically offended. “How dare you say I act as if the things I do have no consequences. I don’t act as if they never happened, I am aware that they happened. I just ignore them.” The two friends burst out laughing. Yeah Eliza was good at avoiding her problems.

\--------------------------------

As Saturday came to a warm breeze dusk Alex looked out over the city. Having lived all his life there he knew every house and every store within his view. But at the moment he wasn’t focused on the city bustling with people. No his mind had wandered back to the night before. So many questions had arisen after the girl had left. Why did some places of her skin feel stretched and younger than the rest? Why did her eyes shine like that when she came? Has she always had such soft hands? Many questions had prevented him from sleeping that night but the biggest question he had to face was. Why does the fact that they agreed that it was a one time thing bother him so much? Alex couldn’t help but feel lost at the thought that he would never get to hold her body like that again. He wanted to be able to see why some patches of her skin were stretched and softer, he wanted to know why she hid behind baggy clothes some days and on others thinner clothes that still hid her body.   
Alex wanted to know so many things about her, but maybe most of all did he want to know why she seemed so reluctant to give into her vulnerability. 

“Alex get in here.” The voice of his mom's stern voice broke his thought process. He followed it to the kitchen. Dinner time.


	9. Ch 9

Sunday passed way too fast for Eliza but at the same time it passed too slow. She couldn't wait for Sunday to pass and get over with the awkwardness that was bound to be there. But at the same time she didn’t want Sunday to end. She was worried that maybe the awkwardness wouldn’t be there as well because then it would be awkward because things aren’t awkward. 

\----------------------------------------

“Good morni- you look like shit. Didn’t you get any sleep?” Eliza put her head up to rest on her arms as she met the eyes of Vanessa and Sara. Their faces were a welcome surprise as the only other person in the room had been the teacher. Valentina had told Vanessa all that had happened, or rather what she thought had happened at the party and Vans had told Sara. Of course Sara had given Eliza a knowing look when Vanessa asked her to recount what happened before. 

The morning passed and Alex hadn’t shown up. Eliza was grateful yet annoyed. She wanted this ordeal over with. 

As afternoon classes were soon to start Eliza was half asleep, Vanessa had ended early to go on a date with Sara and Valentina had AP calculus. The door opening brought the tired girl to look up, meeting a pair of eyes she had both dreaded to see again and longed to see. An awkward wave was the first contact the two had had since their night together, and it was all that it took. Then Eliza felt hot flashes all over her body, memories of Saturday night coming back. His skin against hers, his hands on her hips holding her close, her name on his lips. Back in reality Eliza felt her face redden, it was hard though given her skin colour. To shield herself she dug her head into her arms and tired to sleep for a few minutes before class.

Alex found the rest of the school year to be hard. He had wanted to talk to Eliza but what would he have said, and would she even have listened. He watched her throughout May and as June went by he started to wonder what the summer would bring. His thoughts started to wander from her too distant places, his summer house. Fishing with his father, baking with his mother. Eliza was still in the back of his mind but he decided to let that be, the ten weeks would definitely make the lingering feelings disappear, right?

Eliza had not looked forward to summer, but that had nothing to do with Alex. She knew that as the school year progressed and eventually ended Sapphire eyes would return from his year abroad. Even if he had returned during the holidays he had returned to his exchange school soon after, now he was supposed to stay for his last year of collage and this had given her more stress than most things. 

The last day of school came around and Eliza was on high alert. Her anxiety had skyrocketed with the thought of running into him. 

“Yo nugget where are you going for the summer? Anywhere fun?” Valentina had a cheerful voice and big smile on her face. She was going to Bolivia over the summer to visit her relatives, Eliza was a bit jealous but that’s how it is sometimes.

“I'm going down south to one of the islands in the archipelago, my mom and dad won a week on a resort after that I’ll be on a different island with my godparents. Not that exciting but definitely something to look forward to, I'll see my friends. “ She responded smiling broadly. The conversation continued and it turned out they would all be back in the city over the same weekend before going off again. So with Vans and Sara and a few more they decided to meet up and chill for a while.  
Eliza would be lying if she said that all these plans weren’t made to avoid Sapphire eyes and maybe Alex too, but she wouldn’t mind seeing Alex. Yeah things had been a bit awkward between them but she wasn’t too worried about them running into each other. For some reason she and Sapphire eyes had an uncanny force making them meet in public on multiple occasions, after all you can only explain things away as coincidence that many times. And those times had passed a long, long time ago.

\-----------------------------------  
Eliza was excited, she was going to the library to get the third book in the series she was reading. He was never by the library, never. It was spring meaning he was out playing football with his friends. Eliza couldn’t go out during spring her allergies prevented her so she just enjoyed her reading. Walking into the library she was met by the normal sight, few students by the computers playing games and some others working on homework. Waving hello to the librarian and returned her previous book.  
In the back of the library there was a lone chair that no one really used except for Eliza, usually.  
But to her great surprise there he was. Her heart sank and sped up, the beat pounded in her head, blood circulating in her veins and adrenaline joining it. With her voice caught in her throat she did a u-turn and left fast. She could feel his eyes on her back, burning. To her they felt like gasoline, scorching away the skin from her body.  
\----------------------------------  
Jolting out of the memory Eliza stared at the lines in front of her. Same book as that day, same page. Tears burned and brimmed in her eyes, chill covering her body like ants. She couldn’t breathe properly, the lump in her throat causing it to struggle. She was lost, her thoughts were lost. Eliza felt like she was fizzing in and out of reality, like she wasn’t really existing. She wasn’t sure how long she was gone but her sister’s alarm woke her up from whatever had caused her to be lost. It was hard to explain. 

“Good morning, how long have you been awake?” Her sister’s slurred and tired voice caused her to laugh, it was hollow but it was a laugh. “I woke up at seven and now it’s nine, I wanted to get some reading done.” Eliza held up her book and her sister nodded. They both got dressed and went down for breakfast. The resort was big and very pretty having both an indoor and outdoor pool, a spa and a gaming room. There were more things but Eliza didn’t find them too interesting. Their parents were sitting by a table eating in silence, they hadn't fought, the vibe was positive.  
The breakfast was passed in a silence with only a few words spoken. Her sister wanted to go to the spa and so did her mother, her father wanted to rest up and work. Eliza hadn’t been keen on the spa idea, she would rather go to the swimming pool and enjoy the water, but she hated going alone. Her social anxiety made it horrible. But after taking two anxiety pills and giving herself a pep talk she walked towards the swimming pool area.  
It was a warm sunny day so most people were in the outside pool leaving the indoor one practically empty, much to Eliza’s joy. Putting away her towel on one of the shelves and hiding her key inside it she jumped into the pool. She did the bomb because of course, it’s the best one. Laughing when she came up, she loved being in water. She felt like she was flying, gravity worked backwards in water and Eliza loved it. She swam up and down the different lanes, switching between floating on her back and speeding through the water on her front. After a long swim under the water, just by the floor of the pool where she felt the most free Eliza came up laughing only to be met by footsteps on the tile floor. Turning around quickly she’s met by the one person she would never have thought would be here. Alex.  
“Oh it’s just you Hi.” Eliza breathed out before actually realizing that it was Alex. “Wait what are you doing here? Stupid question.” She muttered the last part motivating the boy to laugh. Once his laughter died down he himself asked a question, “Why did you say that anyways were you expecting someone?” The curiosity was evident in his voice crouching down on the edge beckoning her to swim up to him, she did but kept a distance still. “No I was just surprised that’s all.” She hoped Alex didn’t realise that she was lying to him.  
“I guess you’re here for vacation to then?” He quirked his eyebrow at her with a sweet yet teasing smile. Laughing she nodded. Without warning he plunged into the water right in front of her causing her to get splashed.  
“Well you have fun,” Eliza said before ducking under and swimming to one of the lanes, the one by the window which also happened to be the last lane. 

Alex found it hard to swim while Eliza was there, not only did she swim like a mermaid sporadically between her chest swimming and back swimming. He also disliked the fact that she was ignoring him, ignoring him on purpose.  
“Are you mad at me?” The question was out before he could really stop himself, Eliza looked at him with both annoyance and confusion. “No why would I be?” He got tongue tied, he hadn’t exactly meant to ask her that. Shaking her head Eliza swam over to him, meeting him in the middle lane where he had eventually ended up.  
“I am not mad at you, Alex.” She smiled at him. Not really thinking Alex’s hands reached towards her face, Eliza stopped his hands taking them in her own only to look down at them. “We shouldn’t.” She didn’t meet his eyes and for a split second he didn’t even understand what she’d meant. Looking down to their hands Alex once again saw how small hers was to his. “Then we won’t, but we can be friends can’t we?” He looked up to her and when her head came up to she nodded. “I want a verbal reply.” She turned a bit red at the word choice but spoke up, “Yeah we can be friends.”


	10. Ch 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning and sappy stuff

“Put me down.” Eliza giggled as Alex held her up in the air. He had come from underneath her and surprised her. He laughed and slowly let her down only to get splashed in the face as a result. “Don’t do that, the air is cold.” Eliza whined, sinking into the water. Alex just laughed in response being egged on by her pouting face. 

They spent the rest of the morning in the pool, leaving when lunch came around. Eliza got a lot of questions as to why she was so smiley afterwards, her family wondering what got the talkative girl quiet with happiness.  
Alex didn’t try to hide what actually happened and happily told his entire family that he ran into a friend. Throughout the day the two didn’t run into each other, Eliza and her family sightseeing while Alex’s family stayed at the hotel. 

That night there was a festival, everyone on the island coming out to celebrate the summer solstice. Eliza had with the help of her sister convinced their parents to join the celebration. They had bought clothes that fit in better than their normal wear.  
Alex on the other hand had been convinced by his parents to join the celebration, regrettably putting on the clothes they’d got him.

Seeing her on the street surrounded by the live fires and the music Eliza looked like someone from a movie. Her warm tan skin blending with the seafoam green sundress and the flowers in her hair which had grown longer during the year fit perfectly. She looked beautiful and her face seemed mesmerized by the sky above her. The sun was only slightly setting but you could see some of the stars poking out. He felt stupid in his own clothes now, he had worn the clothes his parents got him for about five seconds before changing into beach shorts and a white t-shirt. Alex stopped for a second the left side of his chest heating up. He wanted to walk up to her, but his voice had stopped in his throat now. 

Eliza let the light of the fires kiss her face as she looked up to the sky. Breathing in the smoke of fire her heart warmed up and swelled. It reminded her of a memory long gone, it wasn’t really there only the smell remained.   
“Hey El? That guy is staring at us well, do you know him?” the voice of her sister had her following the gaze. Alex. Nodding and excusing herself Eliza went over to him.

“Hi, staring is rude you know?” Her voice was like crystal bells at that moment to Alex returning to reality. He gave her the look of a lost and groggy puppy. Her laugh was the final thing that actually brought him back, giving her a smile and hello while scratching the back of his head.  
Once again she laughed and he blushed at this. They spent the evening walking around the festival, buying food from the stands and talking about everything under the sun. 

“So then I went- Hey Eliza?” Alex looked around for the girl seeing her by one of the smaller stands. Walking up to her she pointed to a bracelet. It was made of black rope and decorated with sea turtles, 4 blue ones on it. He smiled, she had the weirdest interests but it was beautiful. 

“Do you like it? It is quite beautiful. Handmade as well.” The lady behind the stand spoke up in broken english. Eliza nodded and looked at the price, it was expensive but she had enough money for it. But she was unsure if it was worth buying, she loved it already but what if what if she found something else that she liked more? She couldn’t risk it, could she?

“Here, we’ll buy it.” Alex handed over the money and got the bracelet in return. Eliza looked at him with astonishment. He just smiled and held it out so that he could tie it around her wrist, not responding she acted on autopilot and held out her hand.

“You’ve got quite the boyfriend. Don’t let him go.” The lady said smiling. Both the teenagers looked over at the woman with surprise but no one corrected her on the mistake on their relation to each other. 

They eventually ended up on the beach, walking among the waves of the ocean. It was deserted, only them and the fishes around them. Eliza kept glancing down and touching the bracelet. She had thanked him over and over again, she had even tried to pay him back but he refused calling it an “early birthday gift” making her drop it.   
As the sun had set in the sky and the full moon had come out, the two stopped by some stones and sat down.

“You know, today has been kind of hard.” Eliza looked over at him confused. Alex’s simply laid on his back, hands behind his head and eyes closed. “I know we agreed that it should be a one time thing and that this could never work out and all that stuff but we aren't in school now. Its summer vacation couldn't be just a summer fling. What I mean is that I really want to kiss you Eliza, I want to hold you.” She looked at him surprised, she understood some of it but not all. She could relate to some of it and some not. Thinking over the scenarios in her head she made a decision. Leaning down she closed her eyes and kissed him. A slow and soft kiss. 

The boy took her head in his hands and removed her lips from his, looking up at her with questioning eyes. “Just for the summer, okay?” He laughed at her words “Just for the summer.”

Connecting their lips once again the girl shifted into the boys lap. Sitting up they continued the kiss, letting their tongues dance together. Alex’s hands held onto her thighs, stroking them. Eliza gripped his hair for support.   
Separating they looked up at each other, Alex asked her for permission with a look and Eliza nodded. Deepening the kiss Alex let his hands wander up the hem of her dress massaging her inner thighs. A small gasp left her mouth and she moved down to his neck, kissing and sucking on it. One of her hands traveled down to his torso and crotch, stroking it through the shorts. A groan from his mouth caused Eliza to grin, she could make him weak. Having stopped his ministrations the girl got an idea. She started to stroke him with a slow rhythm only to speed up and then slow down again. She kissed on his neck soon finding the sweet spot right next to his Adam's apple. “Be quiet.” She whispered in his ear, blowing air on it. She could feel his body shake, he quivered under her.   
Alex gripped Eliza’s hand stopping her movements. “Stop, otherwise I’ll come.” He rasped and she smiled in return. Out of his pocket he got a condom causing her to let out a small giggle. Had he planned this? Eliza wonders. Pulling out his cock and rolling on the condom Alex looked at her once again to make sure. She nodded and shifted slightly in his lap, moving her panties to the side and slowly letting him in. 

The pair groaned, both having missed the feeling of being connected to each other. Looking at his lover the boy’s eyes were filled with amazement. She looked beautiful, biting her lip and closing her eyes in concentration. Reaching up with one hand he moved her face to his kissing her slowly.   
They moved in sync and although her moans were quiet and muffled by the waves crashing he heard them, he loved them. His other hand moved to her clit drawing eights on it. This caused a loud moan to come from Eliza, his pupils dilated at the noise. Losing all control he trusted up into her. Her eyes shot up and yet another moan came from her. He smiled greedily, he wanted more. Continuing with his movements he felt her clench around him, every moan she made caused her walls to clench.   
“Be quiet.” He whispered into the air, smirking. She would probably have looked annoyed if she wasn’t hazy with ecstasy. “Alex I ca-can’t.” Eliza gasped pushing down harder in his cock. He too felt his end coming, “Let go for me, come for me.” The words went through ears and as if on command she came. Hiding her face in the crook of his neck. No loud moan escaped her much to the boy’s dismay. The tightness caused Alex to come as well.   
After a few minutes of catching their breath the two separated.   
“Don’t throw that in the ocean.” Eliza called as Alex walked to find a trash can. Coming back after five minutes he found her resting and looking up at the sky. The boy seated himself next to her and looked up at the sky too.   
“I’m surprised you didn’t mention the fact that I hadn’t shaved. Most guys find that disgusting.” Her voice was uncertain and she refused to remove her eyes from the sky. “I don’t really care honestly.” Alex responded. Bringing the bracelet up to her lips Eliza kissed it then let it go back to its previous spot behind her head. Alex smiled and looked up at the sky, the silence was comfortable.  
A shooting star caught their eye and both made a wish. Similar but different wishes, but wishes nonetheless.


	11. Ch 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while very tired please excuse any mistakes.

Eliza woke up but didn’t move, she simply stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t her ceiling but it was one she had gotten used to. Next to her Alex was sleeping, quiet snores escaping him. The summer had passed the halfway mark and they had spent a lot of time together. His parents knew her well but she had yet to introduce him to hers. She said it was because her parents don’t take well to “flings” but it was more because she was ashamed of them. They were toxic and abusive, she knew that but it was her parents she couldn't just leave.   
Eliza looked over at the boy sleeping next to her, he looked peaceful and relaxed. She traced his face with a ghost of a touch, she had come to accept the feelings that were growing inside her and she knew this was just a fling but she felt safe with him. Lifting Alex arm of her stomach Eliza left the bed and picked up her clothes and put them on. Spending her morning routine thinking about what plans she had for the day. She had to leave early, go home and shower. Today She’d be meeting up with Valentina, Vanessa and Sara, the others who were supposed to join them got busy with other things or just didn’t want to come.  
“You’re up early today. You two usually stay in bed until at least ten.” Alex mom mused as Eliza came down the stairs, giving her an unamused smile the teenager replied “Your son stays in bed til ten, I’m up at seven and read until he wakes up. But today I have a prior engagement and so have to leave quickly.” Mentally face palming Eliza continues “Sorry for the phrasing, when I get tired the words become a bit formal according to me.” She said a quick goodbye, explaining that she couldn’t stay for breakfast. The bus and train ride was uneventful, it was nine during summer vacation, in the beginning of July. No one was up at this point and the few that were? They looked like they didn't wanna be.

\--------------------------

“Hey guys.” Eliza exclaimed when she saw the group sitting by a bench in the park. It was a sunny day and they had decided to meet up in a huge park with a restaurant nearby, they were picnicking though.   
Sitting down she realized they all were staring at her. “Somethin-” “You have a hickey.” Valentina pointed out, everyone stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Eliza’s hand went to her neck and found the little sore spot, she must’ve forgotten. Letting out an awkward laugh she waited for the question of who had given it to her to rise up. “Girl, Don’t worry I wont ask who gave it to you.” Eliza let out a sigh of relief. “I know it was Alex.” Fear struck Eliza’s face causing Valetina to laugh out loud again. “Don’t worry I kinda figured it out and man I’m cool with it. Yeah he’s my ex and kind of a jerk but if he makes you understand sex go ahead.” An awkward smile grew on Saras lips when Eliza looked at her. She’d told them, or she alluded to it somehow. Doesn't matter much anymore, Eliza thought. They spent the next hour or so laughing and eating, many questions about Alex and how he was in the bedroom came up and after her flustered state Eliza said that she had no right to share that information. She felt that it was private to Alex how he acted and how he looked in bed. 

“Hey Eliza? Is that you?” The voice broke through the laughter of the group and they all turned around to meet two boys. One with dark eyes and a wide smile the other one with blue eyes who was looking at something next to them. Eliza felt petrified, like she’d been hit by lightning. Waving inaudibly she smiled at the familiar face of the boy. “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a dress like this. It looks good, hey Edwin look, isn't she pretty?” The blue eyed boy, sapphire eyed boy looked at her and once their eyes met time froze. She went deaf to the world around her, everything was going in slow motion.

When Lucas had said that he’d seen Eliza Edwin thought he would just get a glimpse, he didn’t think Lucas would walk up and start talking to her and he certainly didn’t expect that he’d get in this scenario. Her eyes were brighter than the last time he’d seen her but they still swirled like the andromeda to him. She looked away and he felt his heart sink. Looking over her he noted that her dress was white with flowers. Noticing the little mark on her neck Edwin felt a sadness rising in his heart. “Yeah she looks pretty. You should’ve worn more dresses in high school Eliza you might have gotten a boyfriend.” His voice was probably more monotone than he meant it to be but he had no chance to correct himself for the girl’s face fell into a mask of no emotion. Valentina broke the silence “Hey if you didn’t see she don’t need to wear a dress to get a guy.”   
“It’s not serious, it's just a fling.” Eliza followed up quickly looking at Edwin. Giving him a look saying that it wasn’t deep feelings, making the boy feel happy but sad. She didn’t have to explain herself to him, if whoever made her happy he’d be happy for her. Yeah it hurt a bit but her happiness was more important to him. That’s why he went distant last year, he wanted her to be happy.

Eliza knew that Valentina had been joking about getting a guy but she felt an instinct to defend and explain the action to Edwin. Her heart had fluttered at the compliment.   
The two guys ended up joining the group.  
“So what’s Eliza like now that she’s in college? For us in high school she was kinda shy but loud and always up for a fight.” Vanessa laughed before they answered “Well she’s still up for a fight whenever but shy nah, her hand comes up first in class every lesson cause she knows the answers. The teachers actually complain out loud that she should let others answer. Well She is a bit shy outside of class but never ever in.” Everyone laughed at this even Eliza, she had to stop herself from thinking back to her high school days, that never ended well. Looking at the boy with sapphire eyes she was met with a stare, she blushed but it didn’t show. “How’s school?” The boy blinked, surprised that she was speaking to him directly. “Um yeah school is good, just came back this summer from my year abroad. I’m looking forward to seeing everyone again.” “The boys mostly.” The last part came after a second of quietness. Was he telling her that there was no girl who was waiting for him here? Nah Eliza thought. He wouldn’t care about her, she's just weird Eliza that had a crush on him.   
The day seemed to be never ending, they all hung out together till the sun sank below the sky, around like half past twenty three. Eliza, Lucas and Edwin all had to take the train while the others took the bus.   
“So what’s the name of the guy?” Lucas asked looking forward elbows resting in his lap and face in his hands with curious eyes. Looking over to Edwin Eliza took a deep breath and answered “Alex. He’s a guy in my class.”   
“Do you like him?” Not meeting his eyes the girl replied “I don’t know, maybe.” 

\-------------------------

That night when lying in her own bed Eliza thought back on the day. She’d woken up with Alex but spent it all with Edwin. She didn’t feel like she’d betrayed anyone, she and Edwin were friends and so was she and Alex though they were more friends with benefits then a summer fling. With Alex it was easy but with Edwin it was a never ending fire, a supernova that had been a blaze since the big bang. But she knew she’d never be with him, he didn’t feel the same way about her, that was a fact. Eliza felt like she was using Alex, she was developing feelings for him but she knew this wasn’t for life. She knew that. She’d always known who she was going to end up with. She really liked Alex but was it using if she knew they’d not get married?  
Looking up at her wall she saw the bulletin board and the text she’d written down years ago. On the day she found out her destiny. “They told me I couldn’t out run my destiny. I said watch me.”   
Smiling Eliza felt her heart at ease. She didn’t want to be with anyone except herself and maybe just maybe Alex. She knew that if she had to pick anyone it’d be Alex. “Since I’m already running from it, I might as well change the path.” Eliza smiled.


	12. Ch 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had no energy for this chapter, the passion for this story is gone so shitty ending it is.

Alex had woken up that morning wondering why Eliza wasn’t around, his mom had told him that she had left early so he’d texted her and called but she didn’t pick up. He refused to admit that he found it annoying that she wasn’t answering but he let it go, she was probably busy. The days passed and Eliza traveled again and Alex started hanging out with someone else. Alex had changed that day and so had Eliza. They felt satisfied but they didn’t feel like this was right anymore.

“What does that mean?” Alex pointed at the bulletin board, “I mean I know what it means but why do you have it up?” Eliza looked up at it, it was a text she’d written a long time ago.  
“You can’t out run destiny”  
“Watch me”  
Her face showed no emotion as she responded “Once I knew my destiny I realized that I didn’t want it. So I'm running from it. I guess.”

Alex looked at her but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. What was she running from? Why did it feel like whatever it was would be a catalyst. “It can’t be that bad if it's your destiny.”  
Eliza didn’t reply. A memory of a dream playing in her head.

\-------------------------------  
She was surrounded by a field, white flowers, bright blue sky and she was walking in it, dancing in a light yellow dress. Then she saw him, sapphire eyes colliding with her brown. She’d started running from him. She knew he was following her, she could hear his calls to her.  
Suddenly angels appeared around her, long faces white as sheets. They spoke with a booming voice “You can’t out run destiny.” Shaking her head she replied, “Watch me.”

\-------------------------------

“Alex school starts next week, we agreed this would only be a summer thing.” She whispered, Alex hummed in response. And that was the end of it. The next morning she went home and they never really spoke before school started.

“Did you hear Alex’s got a new girlfriend? I thought you two were...You know.” Valentina gestured in the air. “No. We ended that before school, it was just for the summer.” Eliza laughed. 

She had been surprised with how okay she’d been. She thought she wanted him and she did but not as a lover but a friend. 

The year passed and they grew apart.

\------------------------------

Walking to the post office on a warm sunny day with a letter in her shaking hand Eliza thought back to that summer. The summer that had changed everything, but somehow only a year had passed. A lot can change over a summer, but more changes over a year. She didn’t believe that. Nothing changed more than someone during a summer. Giggling to herself she dropped off the letter reluctantly.

“Oh you are Eliza, there is a package for you here” the postman handed her a box and she left. 

Confused, she thought back if she had purchased something and forgotten about it.

Opening the box she found a book, her favourite book, no letter though. Opening it she saw something written on the first page.  
“To my destiny. We’ll have a happy ending.”  
She knew who’d given it to her immediately.


End file.
